1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV, and more particularly, to a device and method for processing a PIP (picture in picture) in a TV, in which a PIP is overlaid on a main picture, to permit watching the PIP as well as the main picture even in a region of the PIP on the same time.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the PIP is a picture compressed in vertical and horizontal directions to form a sub-picture, and displayed in a main picture, which may, or may not be on the same channel with the sub-picture.
A related art device for processing a PIP in a TV will be explained, with reference to the attached drawings. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a related art device for processing a PIP in a TV.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art device for processing a PIP in a TV is provided with a first video decoder 1 for receiving, and decoding a main picture video signal, a second video decoder 2 for receiving, and decoding a sub-picture video signal, a memory 3 for storing the video signal decoded at the second video decoder 2, and a digital/analog converter 4 for converting a digital video signal either from the first video decoder 1 or the memory 3 into an analog video signal.
When a user selects a PIP menu in the middle of display of the main picture video signal decoded at the first video decoder 1, the sub-picture video signal decoded at the second video decoder 2 is drawn from the memory 3, and displayed on a region of the main picture from the first video decoder 1, with the sub-picture being overlapped on the main picture. Accordingly, the main picture is not displayed in the region the sub-picture is displayed.
Thus, the related art device for processing a PIP in a TV has a problem in that no main picture is displayed in a region the sub-picture is displayed, unable to watch the main picture in the region once the PIP function is selected.